Cure the Angel
by XxLovingDarknessxX
Summary: La vie n'a jamais été décrite comme facile, elle l'est encore moins pour Caroline Forbes. Mikael est revenu à la vie, il décide de s'en prendre à Caroline, la seule personne que Klaus apprécie dans le monde entier. Pourra t-il la sauver à temps du monstrueux chasseur de Vampire ? Confrontée à la torture, Caroline devra avouer ses plus terribles secrets.
1. Chapter 1 : L'océan des émotions

_**Chapitre 1 : L'océan des émotions**_

~Flames they licked the walls. Tenderly they turned to dust all that I adore.~ -Bastille, things we lost in the fire.

Il n'y avait pas de lumière, pas d'air, rien. La vie avait complètement disparue. Un corps gisait sur le sol d'un cachot vide. Personne n'aurait su lire l'expression dans les yeux de la jeune fille blonde inconsciente sur le sol. La peur se lisait très clairement mais quelque chose de plus sombre assombrissait le visage de la jeune fille. La lumière, la noirceur, deux opposés. Le désespoir, l'espoir. Le vrai, le faux. La gentillesse, la méchanceté. La sûreté, la confusion. Le bonheur, le malheur. Les Vampires, les humains.

_L'humanité, la barbarie._

La jeune fille blonde allongée sur le sol ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ils n'y avaient rien d'heureux. C'était une expression froide et confuse. Mais la peur qui se ressentait à l'intérieur était encore plus effrayante. On pouvait y lire toute la terreur, mais surtout le désespoir. Du regret, de la culpabilité...Des yeux de Vampires. Elle était un Vampire. Elle resta allongée, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un, quelque chose : _la mort_. Elle ne bougeait pas et se contentait seulement d'observer d'un œil horrifié. Elle n'avait plus la capacité de faire le moindre mouvement, le moindre geste, de dire la moindre chose. Ses cheveux blonds reflétaient de la lumière dans la pièce sombre mais il n'y avaient aucune lumière dans les yeux ou sur le visage de la jeune fille. Comme si tout le bonheur l'avait quitté.

Comme si plus rien n'avait de valeur à ses yeux.

Comme si elle se fichait complètement de ce qu'il se passait.

Comme si elle ne voulait plus se battre...

Il y eut tout à coup un bruit à l'extérieur du cachot où la Vampire se trouvait. Elle savait qui était la personne qui marchait silencieusement mais elle ne fit aucun mouvements non plus. Cela ne servirait à rien, elle n'aurait pas la force de résister. Jamais elle ne l'aurait. Elle avait peur, elle n'osait même plus respirer. Alors que son corps commençait à trembler sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher et que sa respiration se fit saccadée, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit dans un grincement menaçant. C'était comme un murmure. Une forme apparut sur le seuil d'entrée. C'était une forme noire et qui semblait puissante. La Vampire sentit la terreur et l'envahir. Elle n'avait jamais voulu ça, jamais elle ne pourrait supporter. Elle se sentait impuissante, contrairement à la personne debout en face d'elle. Elle ne le regarda pas directement dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas un acte lâche, c'était un acte légitime.

-''Caroline Forbes. Heureux d'enfin te rencontrer. On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.'' dit tout à coup la personne en face de la dénommée Caroline. La Vampire souffla un grand coup et se décida à regarder l'homme dans les yeux. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'autre Vampire, Caroline sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il avait cet air froid, dénué de toutes émotions. Comme si il n'éprouvait aucune pitié, aucun regret.

-''Mikael.'' murmura Caroline. C'était un murmure inaudible que seuls les Vampires auraient pu entendre.

-''Tu me connais déjà ? Parfait.'' sourit le Vampire. Ce n'était pas un sourire chaleureux mais un sourire menaçant. Le corps de Caroline se mit à trembler encore plus fort et son cœur, oh son cœur...Les larmes de terreur finirent par couler sur le doux visage de la Vampire. Elle n'était pas prête.

-''Vous ne me détruirez pas.'' dit-elle en murmurant une nouvelle fois, d'un ton quand même plus fort, plus compréhensible. Elle avait peur mais elle ne se laissera pas faire. Elle n'avait jamais abandonné.

-''Je me fiche de toi mais tu me seras très utile dans mon plan. Je ne vais pas te traiter comme mon cher fils, tu vas souffrir. Et en te faisant souffrir, je le ferais souffrir.'' dit Mikael d'un ton qui fit frissonner Caroline. Alors elle comprit, elle était seulement le moyen de détruire Klaus Mikaelson. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide de croire qu'elle n'aurait plus de problèmes avec Mikael. Il était censé être mort mais il était revenu à la vie. Il allait la hanter, elle comme Klaus. Il voulait tuer Klaus et il n'hésiterait absolument pas à faire de sa vie à elle un Enfer. Elle n'avait jamais voulu ceci, elle n'avait jamais voulu être la cible facile. Mais elle ne pourrait rien y faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-''Vous pouvez aller brûler en Enfer.'' dit-elle d'un ton froid et avec un regard haineux. Le Vampire sourit et la tira sans douceur par le bras. Il la poussa contre le mur et la serra tellement fort que la jeune Vampire eut mal.

-''J'y suis déjà allé. Je peux te dire que même l'Enfer sera moins douloureux pour toi que ce que je vais te faire subir.'' dit doucement Mikael dans l'oreille de Caroline. La Vampire le regarda avec une expression horrifiée, elle savait qu'il disait la vérité.

-''Je sais qui vous êtes. Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un d'horrible et que vous n'aurez aucun scrupule à me torturer mais cela ne changera rien à ce que je suis. Vous ne détruirez ni Klaus ni moi.'' dit Caroline d'un air sûr d'elle. Il aurait beau lui faire vivre un Enfer, elle savait qui elle était vraiment et rien ni personne n'éteindra la lumière en elle. Elle s'en fit la promesse secrètement.

-''Oh si je vous détruirais tout les deux. Vous ne pourrez tellement plus supporter ce que je vous ferais subir que vous allez me supplier de vous tuer.'' murmura Mikael avec un sourire froid aux lèvres. Toute la peur de Caroline se multipliait encore plus. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider, qui _saurait_ l'aider. Elle n'était pas en très bon termes avec ses amis en ce moment. Elle les avait trahit lorsque Klaus était revenu à Mystic Falls pendant la mort de Katherine. Elle avait peut-être était trop ''amie'' avec Klaus ce jour-là. Ses amis lui en voulaient énormément et elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. C'est vrai que Klaus avait été horrible avec tout le petit gang de Mystic Falls mais elle n'arrivait pas à regretter. Elle ne voulait plus se sentir coupable de ses sentiments pour Klaus mais là, ça allait trop loin. Elle savait que ça n'était pas de la faute de Klaus qu'elle soit prisonnière de Mikael mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elle n'avait laissé Klaus la connaître et que si elle n'avait pas appris à connaître Klaus, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Car après tout, si Mikael s'en était prit à elle, c'était pour atteindre Klaus. Elle serait toujours la cible facile, la distraction...

-''Vous pouvez me faire tout ce que vous voulez mais sachez que je ne craquerais pas. Mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous cherchez en m'attaquant moi.'' dit Caroline. Elle était très confuse concernant le plan du Vampire. Elle savait que Klaus l'aimait beaucoup mais au point de se sacrifier pour l'aider, elle en doutait fortement. Elle n'avait aucun doutes sur le fait qu'il craignait son père et si il apprenait que Mikael était de retour à la vie et qu'il s'en était prit à elle, il allait l'abandonner.

-''Ma belle, tu connais très bien la réponse. Mon ''fils'' va venir t'aider. C'est un horrible psychopathe mais il semblerait qu'il t'apprécie. Il va venir aider son précieux jouet fragile, sois en sûre. Je ne t'attaque pas par plaisir, je fais ceci parce que c'est nécessaire.'' expliqua Mikael. Caroline hocha la tête d'un air choqué. Elle pensait que Klaus était un psychopathe égocentrique et que personne n'était pire que lui mais elle devait bien avouer que Mikael était encore pire. Elle était certaine qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de l'attaquer.

-''Vous êtes pire que lui.'' murmura t-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle savait que cette réplique allait être très mal prise par le Vampire mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait raison.

-''Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça.'' dit Mikael d'un ton énervé et menaçant. Il jeta Caroline sur le mur d'en face, un air assassin sur le visage. La jeune Vampire atterrit sur le sol en se massant la nuque. Mikael s'avança vers elle à sa vitesse Vampirique et il la colla contre le mur, les mains sur le cou de Caroline qui n'arrivait déjà plus à respirer. Il l'étouffa jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit que la jeune Vampire n'avait plus d'air et il la relâcha finalement. Il la laissa s'effondrer sur le sol alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre une respiration normale et régulière.

-''J'espère pour toi que Niklaus va venir rapidement car je doute que tu puisses tenir très longtemps.'' dit Mikael en regardant Caroline dans les yeux. Il détestait le fait qu'on lui dise qu'il était pire que Klaus et il se vengerait de la jeune Vampire. Elle allait souffrir.

Caroline ne répondit rien et se contenta de rester sur le sol, exténuée. Mikael s'approcha d'elle et sortit des cordes de sa poche. Il s'accroupit et serra les poignets de Caroline avec une des cordes sans aucunes douceur. Il fit de même avec les chevilles de la jeune fille. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais la force de le battre mais il valait mieux être prudent. Klaus aurait pu lui enseigner n'importe quoi pour la garder en vie. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il tira Caroline par le bras et la jeta dans un coin du cachot.

-''Je reviendrais, ne t'en fais pas.'' dit-il en quittant la pièce en lançant un dernier regard meurtrier à Caroline. Elle se demandait si il disait vrai et si elle allait vraiment le supplier de se débarrasser d'elle.

Lorsqu'il quitta le cachot, la noirceur remplit la salle et Caroline se retrouva finalement seule. Elle fondit en larmes, elle n'avait pas la force de se battre. Elle avait besoin d'aide mais qui se préoccuperait d'elle ? Elle n'avait personne et la seule personne qui l'aimait sincèrement, elle l'avait rejeté. Elle avait refusé tellement de fois d'apprécier Klaus qu'elle pensait vraiment qu'il allait la laisser se débrouiller pour se venger. Elle savait qu'il aurait raison de le faire et qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle allait devoir affronter Mikael mais elle n'allait sûrement pas le laisser gagner. Elle n'avait peut-être personne pour lui venir en aide mais ce n'était pas une raison pour abandonner. Caroline avait peur, elle devait bien se l'avouer. Comment ne pas avoir peur du chasseur de Vampires que même Klaus craint ? Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu revenir à la vie et d'ailleurs, elle se demandait comment il avait fait car c'était quasiment impossible à moins d'avoir une sorcière très douée. Elle décida que ça n'était pas le moment idéal pour y penser, elle avait d'autres problèmes plus important pour le moment. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Si elle essayait de s'échapper, Mikael la retrouverait mais elle ne pouvait pas sagement attendre de se faire torturer. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Caroline avait toujours les poignets et les chevilles attachés et elle commençait à avoir vraiment mal, Mikael avait serré au maximum.

Alors que la jeune Vampire tentait vainement de se défaire de ses liens, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Caroline ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une expression lorsqu'elle reconnut la silhouette de Mikael. Elle savait que c'était le moment et qu'elle allait souffrir en voyant l'expression meurtrière du Vampire. Elle commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir dit qu'il était pire que Klaus. Elle n'avait encore une fois pas réfléchit avant de parler et s'était mise dans une situation encore plus délicate. Si seulement Klaus était encore en ville...

-''Je te promets que tu vas souffrir.'' promit Mikael dans un murmure menaçant. Il s'approcha rapidement de la jeune Vampire qui tenta de reculer par réflexe. Il sourit pour se moquer d'elle mais Caroline l'ignora. Elle ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction d'être atteinte par ce qu'il lui disait.

-''Je vous promet que je m'en fiche.'' répliqua t-elle d'un air fatigué. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre alors elle décida de ne pas trop en dire. Mikael tira une nouvelle fois la jeune Vampire par le bras et il la força à le suivre. Il lui serrait tellement fort le bras que Caroline avait l'impression qu'il allait se détacher de son corps. Mikael avait l'air encore plus énervé que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il l'emmena dans un petit manoir. Ils entrèrent et Mikael et Caroline se dirigèrent vers une petite pièce au fond du manoir. C'était une salle éclairée par de la lumière artificielle et des rideaux cachés les rayons du soleil. Au milieu, il y avait une grande chaise. Mikael força Caroline à s'asseoir et elle sentit qu'il détachait les liens de ses poignets pour les attacher sur le bord de la grande chaise. Caroline se sentit immédiatement emprisonnée et elle tenta vainement de bouger sans succès. Elle sentit la panique montait en elle à toute vitesse. Elle avait presque oublié que Mikael était un Originel et qu'il pouvait faire d'elle tout ce qu'il voulait. Il sourit en voyant que Caroline était terrifiée. Il détestait Klaus et il détestait toutes les personnes que Klaus appréciaient. Il détestait Caroline car à cause d'elle, Klaus était heureux. Mais il ne le serait plus très longtemps quand il apprendrait que sa jeune protégée était enfermée et torturée...

Caroline n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, elle se sentait mal, très mal.

-''Tout d'abord, je vais purifier ton sang. Tu es sous verveine et ça n'est pas très drôle pour moi si tu vois ce que je veux dire.'' dit Mikael. Caroline le regarda d'un air horrifié. Bien sûr, les Originels pouvaient contraindre les Vampires à faire n'importe quoi. Mikael allait l'hypnotiser, c'était certain.

-''Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça.'' murmura t-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle avait eu une très mauvaise expérience avec l'hypnose lorsqu'elle était humaine et elle ne voulait pas revivre ça à nouveau. Personne ne méritait ça. Elle commençait à prier pour que Klaus soit dans la ville. Il avait beau être qui il était, il ne la laissera pas se faire torturer de la sorte. Parce qu'évidemment, Mikael allait vraiment y aller fort pour ''purifier son sang'' comme il le disait.

-''J'ai le droit de faire tout ce que je veux. Au plus vite tu retiendras ça, au mieux tu te porteras.'' dit-il d'un ton glacial qui fit frissonner Caroline. Il avait l'air si puissant, si effrayant. Elle avait longtemps cru que Klaus était horrible mais étrangement, elle comptait sur lui pour lui venir en aide. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, parmi toutes les autres personnes dans le monde, les Vampires s'en prenaient toujours à elle. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour mériter une pareil punition ?

Tout à coup, alors que Caroline était plongée dans ses pensées, elle sentit un pieux se plantait dans son corps. Elle plissa les yeux à cause de la douleur que lui causait le bois. Mikael aurait pu attendre que la verveine disparaisse de son système mais évidemment, il avait choisi d'utiliser la manière forte. Il refit le même scénario plusieurs fois, Caroline se sentait de plus en plus faible à mesure que les pieux rentraient à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle se nourrissait exclusivement de poche de sang et elle n'était donc pas très forte physiquement, en particulier maintenant car elle en avait seulement bu la veille de se faire attaquer. Caroline sentit tout à coup le sang montait dans sa bouche et elle commença à en cracher en masse. Ses habits et ses cheveux furent rapidement tâchés de sang mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait était la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

-''J'espère que tu ne penses pas que ça fait mal car ce n'est que le début.'' dit Mikael, ce qui fit que Caroline se mit à cracher encore plus de sang. Elle sentit qu'elle n'était plus très protégée par la verveine. Elle se sentait impuissante alors que la verveine lui procurait un vague sentiment de protection et de sérénité.

-''Vous avez dit vous-même que Klaus allait venir. Il va m'aider. Je n'ai pas peur de vous.'' dit Caroline comme si elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser des sentiments de Klaus à son égard et elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il vienne à son secours.

-''Oh oui il va venir mais il ne viendra pas t'aider. Crois-tu sincèrement qu'il aime une simple stupide Vampire comme toi ? Tu n'es rien du tout, tu te nourris de poche de sang, tu ne sais pas te défendre. Tu es pathétique. Tu es seulement le nouveau jouet de mon cher fils. Tu vas mourir car il ne fera rien pour t'aider. Je t'ai dit qu'il t'appréciait seulement pour que tu ais de l'espoir car, après tout, rien d'autre n'est plus douloureux qu'un espoir brisé.'' déclara Mikael d'un ton froid mais content de lui-même. Caroline devait bien admettre que c'était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Klaus n'en avait probablement rien à faire d'elle, elle était sûrement une distraction d'un temps et il s'était certainement déjà lassé d'elle. Personne ne s'était jamais inquiété pour elle, ça avait toujours été Elena mais jamais elle. Elle n'en voulait pas à son amie, c'est juste qu'elle se sentait étrangement seule.

Tout à coup, Mikael prit la main de Caroline et retira la bague de jour que la jeune Vampire portait. La jeune fille savait très bien ce qu'il allait faire, elle l'avait immédiatement comprit quand elle avait remarqué les rideaux qui cachaient les rayons du soleil. Il allait la brûler au soleil...Caroline avait déjà subit cette torture avant par son propre père. Elle savait parfaitement que ça faisait très très mal. Mikael n'allait pas la tuer tout de suite mais il allait faire en sorte qu'elle souffre énormément et ce moyen semblait être parfait. Caroline était de plus en plus faible, surtout parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été très forte à cause des poches de sang qu'elle buvait seulement. Elle savait que son état de faiblesse grandissant n'allait pas l'aider à combattre le soleil.

-''Vous êtes vraiment un monstre.'' cracha Caroline en redoutant la torture qu'elle allait subir. Cela ne serait vraiment pas une partie de plaisir. Elle le regardait, choquée. Elle ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi horrible. Klaus avait beau être Klaus, jamais il n'avait torturé elle ou même Elena de la sorte. Il restait tout de même moins horrible.

-''Le jeu n'a même pas encore commencé !'' répondit-il avec un sourire sadique qui fit frissonner Caroline. En disant ça, il s'approcha à sa vitesse Vampirique des rideaux et les ouvrit en grand. Caroline commença à brûler, elle hurla de toutes ses forces mais rien n'y fit. Elle sentait sa peau brûler sous le soleil. Elle commença à se transformer en Vampire, les veines sous ses yeux apparaissant et les crocs sortant. Elle n'arrivait pas à supporter la douleur mais elle sentait qu'elle brûlait à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était hurler de douleur, de désespoir, de haine. Les larmes ne coulaient même plus sur ses joues et ses vêtements commencèrent à prendre feu. A la seconde où Mikael vit que la jeune Vampire commençait à prendre feu, il referma les rideaux d'un ton sec. Il jeta de l'eau sur Caroline et ses vêtements arrêtèrent de brûler. Elle se mit à respirer sauvagement en se débattant pour se lever de la chaise où elle était assise mais c'était impossible. Les veines et les crocs sur son visage ne disparurent pas tout de suite, tellement sa colère était énorme.

-''Vous allez me le payer.'' murmura t-elle en regardant Mikael droit dans les yeux, folle de rage. Ce murmure était une promesse, elle allait se venger. Elle devait se venger. Mikael ne répondit rien à la jeune Vampire et ouvrit les rideaux une nouvelle fois, ce qui déclencha un long hurlement de douleur de la part de Caroline. Sa peau qui avait à peine guérit recommençait une nouvelle fois à brûler. Cela allait être une longue semaine...


	2. Chapter 2 : Sombres désirs

_**Chapitre 2 : Sombres désirs**_

~Leave me in chains. Strip me of shame. Caress me with pain. 'Cause I'm down on my knees and I'm begging you please as you say...~ -Hurts, Mercy.

_Flashback : [Mystic Falls, le jour de l'attaque de Caroline.]_

_Caroline était chez elle, dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression que quelque chose d'anormal s'était produit, allait se produire. Elle tournait en rond en réfléchissant, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle avait ressentit une sensation étrange quelques heures auparavant et cela l'inquiétait. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à ses amis car elle n'était pas en très bon termes avec eux. Elle les avait trahis en fraternisant avec l'ennemi lors de la mort de Katherine et cela impliquait énormément pour eux tous. Caroline avait tenté de s'expliquer mais cela avait conduit à de nombreuses disputes et elle avait préféré abandonner pour quelques jours et patienter. Elle doutait fortement que ses amis allaient lui pardonner très facilement mais elle espérait qu'avec le temps ils seraient plus cléments. Elle avait fait promettre Klaus de ne jamais revenir à Mystic Falls et elle savait qu'il tiendrait sa promesse mais une part d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour il revienne. Elle n'admettrait jamais à personne qu'il lui manquait des fois et elle essayait de faire croire à son esprit la même chose mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait toujours de foncer à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour le revoir. Bien sûr, elle ne le ferait jamais mais cette petite voix commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Elle n'aimait pas devoir se convaincre elle-même qu'elle ne ressentait aucune attirance pour Klaus. _

_Caroline décida d'arrêter de penser à Klaus pour le moment, elle ne faisait que ça depuis plusieurs semaines et elle devait arrêter si elle voulait avoir le pardon de ses amis même si pour elle elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Caroline regarda à sa fenêtre, elle était presque sûre qu'il y allait faire de l'orage car il pleuvait à torrent. Elle soupira et essaya de se convaincre qu'elle était juste paranoïac car elle avait eu beaucoup de problèmes ces derniers temps avec Katherine dans le corps d'Elena, l'arrivée des voyageurs en ville, Markos qui veut voler la ville...Elle essaya de se calmer et de relativiser. Cela pourrait être bien pire. _

_Tout à coup, alors qu'elle se répétait ces idées dans sa tête, Caroline entendit un bruit en bas chez elle. Elle mit tous ses sens en alerte et ne fit plus aucun bruits, aucun mouvements. Elle utilisa ses dons de Vampires pour tenter d'entendre ce que c'était. Elle pouvait entendre des pas et elle décida de descendre prudemment. A peine fut-elle descendue, quelqu'un l'attaqua. Elle avait un pieux dans sa main qu'elle tenta de planter dans le corps de son agresseur. Il planta lui-même un pieux dans le ventre de la jeune Vampire. Caroline eut un air choqué en voyant l'identité de son agresseur mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir ou de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle tomba évanouie sur le sol. Elle était sûre, elle avait bien reconnu Mikael Mikaelson, chasseur de Vampire qu'elle croyait mort..._

_[FIN DU FLASHBACK]_

Caroline se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était toujours prisonnière, attachée sur la chaise comme la veille. Mikael l'avait tellement torturée la veille qu'elle avait fini par s'évanouir. La jeune Vampire se sentait très faible, elle n'avait même plus la force d'essayer de se débattre pour défaire ses liens. Elle souffla, la douleur de la sensation des rayons du soleil brûlant son corps était encore très présente. Le sang avait séché sur tout son corps et ses habits. Elle redoutait vraiment la journée qui l'attendait. Mikael n'allait sûrement pas l'épargner. Elle se demandait encore comment Mikael était revenu à la vie. Il devait sûrement avoir une sorcière très puissante à ses côtés car elle ne connaissait personne d'autre à part Bonnie capable de ressuscité un être. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées pour essayer de faire fuir la douleur, Mikael arriva dans la pièce éclairée très faiblement. Caroline détestait l'Originel et il la dégoûtait. Il voulait tuer son fils ! Caroline s'était faite torturée par son père mais elle était certaine qu'il n'avait pas fait ça par plaisir et qu'il voulait encore moins la tuer, au contraire de Mikael qui prenait plaisir depuis tant d'années à hanter ses propres enfants. Cela semblait être un cauchemar pour Caroline qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait faire une chose pareil.

-''Tu es enfin consciente !'' s'exclama Mikael d'un ton impatient. Caroline lui lança un regard mauvais mais ne répondit rien. Elle ne rentrerait pas dans son jeu, ou du moins elle essayerait. Elle détestait la façon dont il lui parlait, dont il la regardait. Elle le détestait tout court.

-''Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire subir aujourd'hui ?'' demanda t-elle d'une voix faible mais où la force réussissait à percer. Elle ne se laisserait pas abattre, pas aussi vite. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle se fait attaquer par un psychopathe.

-''Je te propose un petit jeu. Tu vas répondre à toutes mes questions et à chaque fois que tu ne me répond pas ou que la réponse n'est pas convaincante, je t'hypnotiserais à te planter un pieux dans le corps.'' dit-il. Caroline hocha la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir si c'était un rêve ou la réalité. Ce Vampire était encore pire que ce qu'elle pensait. Il allait vraiment la forcer à se torturer elle-même !

-''Vous pouvez toujours rêver, je ne répondrais à rien du tout !'' lança t-elle dans un air de défi. Et puis quoi encore ? Elle garderait quand même sa fierté, il était hors de question qu'elle réponde à des questions que ce psychopathe lui posait. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se torturer elle-même en se plantant des pieux dans le corps mais c'était sa vie et cela ne regardait personne à part elle.

-''Très bien, commençons. Si je te dis de te planter un pieux dans le corps, tu le feras sans rechigner.'' dit-il en hypnotisant la jeune Vampire. Caroline n'avait plus aucun autres choix que de faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle hocha la tête contre son gré.

-''Première question : A quel point aimes-tu Niklaus ?'' demanda Mikael en haussant le ton d'un air ravi. En guise de réponse, Caroline se planta un pieux dans la jambe avec un air de défi qui se transforma rapidement en douleur. Mikael sourit en signe de victoire. Caroline avait décidé de plutôt se planter un pieux dans la jambe tout de suite plutôt que de répondre ou d'attendre. Elle ne l'avait même pas fait contre son gré.

-''Je ne répondrais à aucune de vos stupides questions.'' dit-elle d'un air sûre d'elle. Caroline était très têtue et elle détestait obéir, c'était d'ailleurs en partie pour ça que Klaus l'appréciait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire et ce qui semblait à la base être une qualité pouvait aussi être un défaut car elle était trop fière pour refuser de baisser les bras et moins souffrir. Elle aurait pu choisir la première option, c'est à dire répondre aux questions, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait.

-''Tu sais, tu es peut-être trop fière pour répondre maintenant mais il y aura un moment où la douleur sera tellement énorme que tu vas répondre et tu me supplieras d'arrêter de t'ordonner à te torturer toi-même.'' dit-il d'un air aussi sûr de lui que Caroline l'était à propos d'elle.

-''Je peux supporter un tas de choses. Tout le monde me voit comme la fragile Caroline mais je ne suis pas que ça. Je ne vous supplierais jamais et je n'éteindrais jamais mes émotions non plus. Je vaux mieux que ça.'' répondit Caroline, un air agacé sur le visage. Elle n'était pas Elena ou Stefan et elle n'abandonnerait pas à la première occasion. Elle commençait à en avoir assez que les autres la prennent pour la Vampire à protéger. Même si elle ne savait plus quoi penser à propos des sentiments de Klaus à son égard, elle était certaine qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu comme une pauvre chose fragile à protéger et cela lui plaisait.

-''Tu es forte, ça me plaît.'' lança Mikael en souriant d'un air mauvais. Caroline n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de planter le pieux qu'elle tenait entre ses mains dans le cœur de l'Originel. Elle savait que ça serait inutile étant donné qu'il ne pourrait pas mourir mais peut-être que cela suffirait à gagner du temps pour appeler Klaus ou quelqu'un d'autre. Elle fut coupée dans sa réflexion par Mikael lui-même qui semblait avoir compris le raisonnement de la jeune Vampire. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas été très maligne et qu'elle avait réfléchi à voix haute au lieu de tout bas dans sa tête.

-''Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu n'arriveras jamais à planter ce pieux dans mon cœur, je suis trop fort et trop rapide pour ceci.'' dit-il comme si il avait sentit la menace arriver. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Si il avait fait la remarque, c'était sûrement car il redoutait une réaction de ce genre de sa part. Elle ne comprenait pas trop les intentions de Mikael, pourquoi l'avait-il attaqué pour ensuite lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne servirait à rien dans son plan puisque Klaus n'en avait rien à faire d'elle ? Elle se décida à poser la question directement.

-''Pourquoi m'avait-vous attaqué si vous dîtes que Klaus se fiche de moi ?'' demanda t-elle de but en blanc au Vampire qui fut surpris et qui ne sut quoi répondre, étant donné qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

-''C'est moi qui pose les questions, pas toi.'' dit-il froidement. Caroline se dit tout de même qu'elle avait touché un point sensible car il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Ce n'était finalement pas une journée de perdue. Mikael était encore plus énervé qu'en temps normal et là Caroline décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de mettre sa vie en danger. Elle avait poussé l'Originel à bout avec cette question et elle n'avait pas non plus envie de mourir.

-''2° question : Est-ce que tu penses sincèrement que Klaus t'apprécie ?'' demanda t-il. Ce fut au tour de Caroline d'être confuse. Elle n'avait aucune idées de quoi répondre et elle n'avait franchement pas envie de se replanter un pieux dans le corps même si cela semblait être sa meilleure option pour le moment.

-''Je...Je ne sais pas.'' répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle essayait de rendre calme et naturel. Elle essaya de paraître naturelle mais Mikael avait bien évidemment remarqué qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité à lui comme à elle-même et qu'elle paraissait bouleversée par la question.

-''Tu mens. Fais-le.'' ordonna t-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle, d'un air menacent. Caroline le regarda dans les yeux, un air suppliant mais elle leva le pieux et le planta dans son autre jambe. Elle eut les larmes eux yeux et un petit cri de douleur sortit sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher mais elle ne dit rien. Elle souffla puis retira le pieux en fermant les yeux.

-''Bien, maintenant réponds à la question !'' ordonna t-il en faisant sursauter Caroline. Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à une question aussi personnelle. Elle ne savait que dire. Si elle avouait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Klaus alors tout ce qu'elle avait tenté de construire se briserait. Elle perdrait ses amis, toute sa vie. Ce n'était pas seulement elle mais c'était toutes les personnes qu'elle perdrait si elle laissait ses sentiments guider son cœur.

-''Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Klaus.'' murmura t-elle tellement bas que seul Mikael put l'entendre. Il sourit d'un air victorieux et prit le pieux des mains de Caroline. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle venait d'avouer la vérité à son pire ennemi en ce jour. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que ses vrais sentiments soient dévoilés et elle n'avait pas fait exprès de craquer pour le grand méchant hybride. Elle savait qu'en avouant ça, Mikael serait encore plus horrible avec elle mais elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Elle n'était toujours pas sûre d'elle à propos de ce que pouvait ressentir Klaus pour elle et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait longtemps hésité avant de répondre. Elle avait toujours réussi à tomber amoureuse des garçons qui n'en valaient pas la peine et elle n'avait pas envie de revivre la même chose. Elle avait beau commencer à tomber amoureuse de Klaus, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle laisserait tout de côté. Non, ses désirs resteraient des désirs et elle vivrait sa vie sans l'hybride car c'est ce qui était prévu. Car c'est ce qui était prévu, n'est-ce pas ? Caroline n'était plus sûre de rien, elle hésitait pour tout. Elle avait toujours nier avoir des sentiments pour Klaus et maintenant qu'elle les avait avoué, elle se sentait encore plus mal, terriblement mal. Elle était censée se sentir mieux, débarrassée d'un poids mais au contraire, elle savait que maintenant, elle devrait vivre avec et cela l'effrayait beaucoup.

-''Cela ne m'étonne pas. Au fond de toi, derrière toutes ces fausses émotions humaines, tu es comme lui. Tes plus sombres désires que tu tentes de cacher sont bel et bien là.'' dit Mikael. Caroline sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, La Elena sans émotions lui avait déjà fait cette réflexion et elle commençait à croire qu'elle était comme lui, comme Klaus. Lui aussi lui avait déjà dit qu'ils étaient les même mais évidemment, elle avait pensé que c'était faux. Mais la personnalité d'une personne ne se définit pas aux nombre de gens que tu as tués, n'est-ce pas ?

-''Vous envahissez mon espace personnel.'' dit Caroline d'une voix blanche. Elle ne pouvait plus le voir, plus l'entendre parler d'elle comme si il la connaissait, comme si il connaissait sa vie. Mikael sourit à sa réplique et recula. Caroline souffla un grand coup avant de regarder l'Originel dans les yeux. La haine se lisait dans son regard.

-''Je vous détruirais, toi et Klaus. J'éradiquerais la race de Vampires de sa lignée de cette terre.'' promit Mikael alors que Caroline le regardait avec horreur. Bien sûr que c'était ça son plan !

-''Vous pouvez toujours essayer mais sachez qu'on ne se laissera pas faire comme ça.'' dit Caroline d'un ton menacent.

-''Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Tu sais, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Klaus n'en a rien à faire de toi et si il le faut, il t'utilisera pour que tu souffres à sa place. Je le connais mieux que toi.'' répondit Mikael d'un ton calme. Il n'aimait pas non plus la façon dont Caroline lui parlait.

-''Justement, vous ne le connaissez pas. Si vous le connaissiez, si vous connaissiez votre fils, vous n'essayeriez pas de le tuer.'' répliqua Caroline d'une voix déterminée à avoir raison. Elle n'en démordrait pas.

-''Ma pauvre, tu es tellement trop naïve. J'ai connu des dizaines de femmes qui avaient une confiance aveugle en lui et qu'il a finalement tué parce qu'il s'en est lassé ou pour toute autre stupide chose. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas si tu continues à croire qu'il va venir pour t'aider. En temps normal, je t'aurais proposer une échappatoire mais je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour toi. Tout ce que tu as à faire maintenant, c'est d'accepter que tu es vaincue et la douleur sera moins grande et l'espoir moins envahissant.'' dit Mikael d'un ton impatient. Il commençait à en avoir assez de débattre avec la jeune Vampire à ce sujet. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Caroline et elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui la retenait toujours. Mikael avait raison, elle devait arrêter de se battre. Cela ne servirait plus à rien puisque personne et probablement pas Klaus ne viendrait pour elle. Elle devait juste accepter le fait qu'elle allait se faire torturer puis qu'elle allait mourir, c'était aussi simple que ça. Mais ça n'était pas aussi facile que ça de lâcher prise. La jeune Vampire ferma doucement les yeux et Mikael lui planta un pieux dans le ventre. Caroline se remit à cracher du sang comme la veille mais cette fois-ci, elle avait arrêté de combattre et la douleur était moins _douloureuse_. Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux une seule fois et elle comptait bien les laisser fermés. C'était tout ce qui lui importait maintenant.

-''Je vous déteste.'' souffla t-elle entre deux crachements de sang.

-''Sentiments partagés.'' répondit Mikael alors que la jeune Vampire lançait des éclairs même avec les yeux fermés.

Tout à coup, Mikael arrêta de torturer Caroline et sortit de la salle sans un regard en arrière. Caroline rouvrit les yeux et sourit. Cela avait marché. Tout le monde lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était une très mauvaise menteuse mais elle avait réussit à mener en bateau un Originel. Bien sûr, ce que lui avait dit Mikael l'avait atteinte mais elle avait exagérée ses sentiments pour lui faire croire qu'elle laissait tomber, qu'elle abandonnait, qu'elle arrêtait de se battre. Elle était sûre que son plan avait fonctionné à merveille, elle avait aussi raison quand elle disait que tout le monde la voyait comme une pauvre petite chose fragile incapable de se défendre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas fini de se battre. Elle avait cru que mentir à Mikael serait compliqué mais en réalité, ceci avait été très simple. Elle croyait quand même Mikael quand il lui disait que Klaus n'en avait rien à faire d'elle mais ça n'était pas ça qui l'empêcherait de se défendre. Elle se sentait toujours très faible mais elle avait maintenant un léger avantage qu'elle comptait bien garder et exploiter. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux mettre toutes les chances de son côté avant de se lancer à corps perdu dans un combat contre l'Originel.

Mais maintenant, il croyait qu'elle ne tenterait rien contre lui, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne se méfierait pas vraiment ou alors très peu. Caroline n'était pas certaine que cela l'aide beaucoup mais c'était vraiment mieux que rien et elle n'avait rien avant.

Malgré tout, elle avait peur de Mikael. Elle avait beau joué sur le tableau de la fille qui ose répondre aux Originels, elle craignait beaucoup plus Mikael. Il avait le don pour la faire frissonner de terreur. Rien que part la façon dont il parlait, dont il marchait...Cela avait toujours été plus ou moins facile de parler, ou plutôt de lancer des choses plus ou moins odieuses à Klaus mais là, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à répondre vraiment méchamment à Mikael. Elle n'avait jamais été très sympa avec Klaus et pourtant, il avait continué d'être patient avec elle. Caroline se demandait si elle n'était pas juste un défi à relever puisqu'elle ne voulait pas de lui dans sa vie et qu'il trouvait ça drôle de tenter le coup. Après tout, avec Klaus, tout était possible. Elle commençait à se poser énormément de questions et elle n'aimait pas ça. Chez elle, on fonçait et on ne réfléchissait pas. En temps normal, elle agissait et essayait de réparer ses erreurs après mais là, elle avait peur et n'arrivait pas à agir. Avant, elle n'aurait pas hésité et aurait essayer de planter un pieux dans le cœur de Mikael ou elle aurait tenté de s'échapper par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables mais là, elle restait sagement assise, en train d'attendre sa mort. Mais malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à se dire de foncer. C'était au dessus de ses forces pour le moment.

Alors qu'elle continuait de réfléchir et de débattre si elle devait ou non tout essayer pour s'enfuir, une voix capta son attention. Elle reconnut la voix de Mikael mais il y avait aussi une autre voix à côté. Elle tenta d'utiliser ses dons de Vampire pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais elle n'y arrivait pas à cause de son état de faiblesse et la panique qui l'envahissait. Elle essaya de se concentrer mais parvint seulement à entendre quelques mots de la conversation qui devenait de plus en plus agitée. Elle souffla d'un air agacé et impatient.

-''Elle-Avoir-Verra-Battre-.'' réussit-elle à entendre. Elle était sûre d'avoir déjà entendu la voix qui parlait à côté de Mikael mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir à qui elle appartenait. Elle se concentra davantage et c'est là qu'elle eut le déclic. La voix qui parlait, elle la connaissait très bien.

_C'était la voix de Damon..._


	3. Chapter 3 : Trouver la force (part 1)

Klarolinefanalwaysandforever : Hello ! Aww merci beaucoup :) Je voulais vraiment montrer quel genre de monstre il était alors je suis contente que tu penses que j'ai réussi ! Encore merci ! ;)

Odessa : Beaucoup de monde m'a posé cette question, tu verras dans ce chapitre ;)

mimi34 : Pareil que pour Odessa, pour Damon, tu verras dans ce chapitre ;) Bisous !

Kobaflo : Je pense que tu vas détester Damon ! ;)

Cassandre : Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil ! :)

graciel : Merci !

Hello tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment touché et ça me motive à écrire la suite ! ;) J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, faites le moi savoir ! Merci milles fois ! Au fait, je n'ai pour l'instant écrit que 4 chapitres, je suis en train d'écrire le 5° et j'avoue être bloquée depuis plusieurs jours donc il n'y aura peut-être pas de suite avant longtemps :/ Je n'en sais rien, bref bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 3 (part 1) : Trouver la force...**_

~Stop and stare, I think i'm moving but I go nowhere. Yeah I know that everyone gets scared. But I've become what I can't be.~ -OneRepublic, Stop and stare.

Caroline se mit tout à coup à cracher du sang en masse. Elle se sentait très mal. Elle avait reconnut la voix de Damon. Elle comprenait maintenant que ses amis ne viendraient jamais l'aider car c'était eux qui l'avaient envoyés en Enfer. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas comprendre plus tôt ? Comment Mikael aurait-il pu savoir pour elle et Klaus si personne ne lui avait rien dit. Ils l'avaient trahis. Elle pleurait et les larmes se mélangeaient au sang qu'elle crachait. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Si seulement elle n'avait rien dit à Katherine/Elena, personne n'aurait jamais rien su pour elle et Klaus. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amis avaient fait une telle chose, c'était la plus horrible trahison, la laisser entre les mains psychopathes de Mikael. Caroline était choquée et en colère mais pire encore, elle était triste. Elle se sentait trahie, abandonnée. Comme si ça n'était pas déjà assez dur. Elle avait besoin de soutien mais il n'y avait plus personne pour lui en donner. Elle avait toujours aidé Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie et tous les autres mais eux, en retour, pour la remercier, ils la donnent en pâture à un Originel. C'était inconcevable, irréaliste, horrible...Elle n'avait même pas envie de se venger. A quoi bon de toute façon ?

Tout à coup, elle entendit la porte d'en bas claquait et aussi soudainement, Mikael apparut sur le seuil de la porte où Caroline était enfermée.

-''On écoute aux portes maintenant ?'' demanda t-il avec un sourire sadique et victorieux, comme si il avait entendu une bonne nouvelle. Caroline releva les yeux, des yeux remplis de larmes de tristesse comme de colère, et le regarda d'un air mauvais.

-''C'est ma seule occupation. On se distrait comme on peut.'' répliqua t-elle. La jeune fille n'était pas du tout d'humeur à écouter les sarcasmes de l'Originel et elle comptait bien répondre du tac au tac.

-''Tes ''amis'' m'ont vraiment été très utiles pour ma vengeance. Je suis arrivé en ville avec la ferme intention de me venger de Klaus et bien sûr d'eux pour avoir aider à me tuer et ils ont décidés de m'aider pour ne pas mourir. Ils m'ont donc dit que tu étais assez proche de lui depuis quelques temps. Bien évidemment, j'ai reçu l'information avec un grand intérêt.'' expliqua Mikael, un sourire aux lèvres.

-''Donc, j'ai vu juste, ils m'ont en quelques sortes sacrifié.'' dit Caroline d'une voix déçue.

-''C'est ça. Je te dirais bien que je suis désolé mais je ne le suis pas donc...'' lança Mikael avec un sourire sadique. Caroline décida de l'ignorer, c'est pas comme si elle avait besoin de sa fausse pitié. Elle n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne. Elle commençait étrangement à comprendre Katherine. Elle l'avait toujours critiqué de vivre seule sans personne mais peut-être que c'était mieux, pas de trahisons, pas de regrets...Rien. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire que vivre une seule n'était pas vivre.

-''C'est un cauchemar.'' soupira t-elle. En une seule journée elle avait tout perdue, ses amis, l'espoir, absolument tout. Même en ayant un avantage, la jeune Vampire ne se sentait pas assez forte pour combattre Mikael. Pourquoi se battre quand on n'a plus rien ? Sa seule chance aurait pu être Klaus mais là encore, elle savait qu'elle se faisait des illusions.

-''C'est la réalité ma belle. Tu n'as vraiment plus rien.'' sourit Mikael d'un air sadique. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était briser la jeune Vampire. Il savait qu'en ruinant tous ses espoirs, sa vie ne voudrait plus rien dire et qu'elle arrêterait définitivement de se battre pour survivre. Il voulait que Klaus la voit sans aucune lumière en elle. Il voulait qu'il la voit faible, noire...Parce qu'il savait que sans la lumière en elle, Klaus ne l'aimerais plus. Il allait enlever la chose qui faisait que Caroline était Caroline. Il allait la briser et Klaus la détesterait. Il connaissait Niklaus et si il savait que son jouet était brisé, _cassé, _il n'en aurait pu rien à faire et en chercherait un autre. Il allait changer Caroline à tout jamais pour qu'elle ne soit que l'ombre d'elle-même, plus rien.

Mikael décida qu'il était temps de donner une petite leçon à Caroline, elle le méritait.

-''Tu vas encore souffrir un peu aujourd'hui.'' dit-il en arrachant les liens qui retenaient les poignets et les chevilles de Caroline. Il la força à se relever, la jeune Vampire ne tenait presque plus debout mais il s'en fichait. Il était aveuglé par sa soif de vengeance. Il la poussa contre un mur et Caroline s'effondra sur le sol. Elle se releva doucement, folle de rage. Ses crocs de Vampire apparurent et ses yeux perdirent tout leur éclats de lumière. Elle jeta un regard mauvais à Mikael et se lança sur lui. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Le Vampire Originel riposta aussitôt et la poussa sur une table en face. Il s'approcha d'elle à toute vitesse, très énervé. Il essaya de lui planter un pieux dans le ventre mais Caroline résista de toutes ses forces. Ses cheveux blonds tombant sur son visage ensanglanté. Elle tenta de faire tomber l'Originel mais arriva seulement à le faire la serrer davantage. Il serrait son cou et la jeune Vampire n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ses mains finirent par tomber sur la table dans un bruit sourd, elle ne pouvait plus résister maintenant à cause des mains de Mikael qui écrasait son souffle. Son corps se détendit lentement pour que la douleur passe mieux et Caroline arrêta de se battre, vaincue. Mikael la lâcha lorsqu'il fut sûre qu'elle n'allait plus rien tenter. La jeune Vampire resta allongée sur la table en signe de défaite. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de respirer normalement mais Mikael l'avait vraiment serré trop fort. Caroline n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, pas cette fois.

-''J'ai gagné, comme à chaque fois. Personne ne peut me battre et surtout pas une stupide Vampire faible comme toi.'' lança méchamment Mikael à Caroline en la défiant du regard. Caroline était terrifiée à ce moment précis. ''Que cela ne se reproduise jamais, je serais certainement moins clément !'' dit-il en faisant tomber Caroline sur le sol et en la traînant par le bras. Il se fichait complètement de lui faire mal. Il la rattacha sur la même chaise qu'avant en serrant ses poignets et ses chevilles encore plus fort. La jeune Vampire garda les yeux fermés, elle ne voulait pas revoir ça. Elle était complètement perdue. Caroline gémit de douleur à mesure qu'il serrait ses chevilles. Elle était encore une fois prisonnière et ne pouvait plus bouger. Jamais Klaus ne lui aurait fait subir une telle torture même si elle était seulement une distraction de passage, elle en était absolument certaine. Elle le connaissait un peu, peut-être pas beaucoup mais un peu quand même. Depuis la veille, Mikael n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire du mal. ''C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.'' dit-il froidement en quittant la salle pour le plus grand plaisir secret de Caroline. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas été capable de supporter la moindre autre douleur pour la journée. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Jamais elle ne sortirait de ce cauchemar. Elle n'avait même plus envie de se battre et cette fois, c'était vrai. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi ses amis l'avaient trahis de la sorte. Ils auraient pu se venger d'une autre façon mais non, ils avaient décidés de la donner, car c'était le mot, à Mikael, le pire chasseur de Vampires au monde. Elle trouvait ça très ironique quand même, être à la fois un Vampire Originel et à la fois un chasseur de Vampires. C'était dingue.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Caroline finit par commencer à tomber endormie. Elle était exténuée et elle n'avait pas encore dormi. Elle se fichait de l'heure qu'il était. Elle sentait que ses paupières étaient lourdes et que son esprit était littéralement mort de fatigue. Alors elle arrêta de penser et laissa son cerveau la guider vers la lumière, vers la paix, là où personne ne pourrait la déranger ou lui faire du mal : Le pays des rêves. Elle se sentit immédiatement mieux, comme si rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

Et elle dormit...

Elle fit un beau rêve cette nuit-là.

_Elle était dans un champs de fleurs. Il y avait du soleil et la vie se mélangeait partout. Elle marchait à pieds nus sur le sol. Elle portait une jolie robe blanche légère et naturelle. Elle était seule mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire. Tout était plus beau, plus différent. Elle était libre. Elle n'était plus un Vampire mais une simple humaine libre et heureuse d'être en vie. Elle commença à courir en éclatant de rire. Tout était si beau, le paysage était magnifique et le calme qui envahissait le monde faisait du bien. Caroline n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie. Elle était sûre que rien d'autre ne pourrait égaler la beauté de ce moment. Elle était en pleine forme et elle ne ressentait aucune douleur comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle avait le rire d'un Ange. Elle était un Ange..._

Caroline se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle n'avait jamais fait un si beau rêve et ça avait été magique. Après toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vécu, elle pensa qu'elle méritait bien d'être heureuse pendant quelques instants. Tout ça semblait tellement parfait qu'on aurait dit que ça n'était pas un vrai rêve...

La jeune Vampire releva légèrement la tête, elle avait encore mal au cou à cause de Mikael et de sa position très inconfortable. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour avoir un bon oreiller pour le reposer ! Elle décida de se concentrer uniquement sur son beau rêve et pas sur la douleur. C'est en pensant à la douleur qu'on la ressent, pas vrai ? Caroline essaya de bouger les poignets mais finit par se rappeler qu'ils étaient attachés. Elle détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance et d'emprisonnement. Cela lui rappelait à quel point elle était faible et inutile. Elle avait grandement besoin de prendre l'air, de courir à travers la pluie mais c'était impossible. Elle enviait ses ''amis'' qui pouvaient courir à leur guise. Elle détestait à présent tous les gens qui se plaignaient parce qu'il pleuvait. Pour elle, c'était comme un cadeau du ciel car cela voulait dire que le soleil ne pourrait pas brûler sa peau et donc que Mikael ne pourrait pas utiliser cette torture contre elle. Elle pouvait entendre la pluie claquait contre les vitres cachées par les rideaux. Il ne faisait pas du tout noir dans la salle, c'était une mince consolation pour la jeune Vampire qui n'aimait pas du tout être dans les ténèbres. Elle ne cherchait plus de moyens de s'échapper maintenant. Elle allait se laisser faire et peut-être que sa mort serait moins douloureuse. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer. Elle espérait ne pas trop espérer car l'espoir lui faisait perdre espoir. La jeune Vampire se demandait si Stefan ressentait du regret pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Stefan avait été son meilleur ami _autrefois _et savoir qu'il faisait parti de ceux qui l'avaient trahis la rendait triste et la mettait hors d'elle. Elle qui avait toujours tout fait pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait...C'était terriblement un coup de massue sur la tête pour elle. Et la seule chose, la seule personne, à laquelle elle pouvait penser était Klaus. Elle voulait l'oublier, qu'il arrête de la hanter car elle n'en pouvait plus d'espérer qu'il vienne la sortir de cet Enfer. Elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas mais la part naïve de son esprit continuait à espérer encore et encore. Alors Caroline se donnait intérieurement des claques pour qu'elle arrête d'y penser et ''vive'' l'instant présent. Ce n'est pas en pensant qu'on avance or c'est ce qu'elle faisait depuis la veille.

La jeune Vampire soupira et attendit que la nuit tombe un peu plus. Il faisait déjà moins clair dans la salle et, malgré qu'elle n'avait pas l'heure, elle savait que les ténèbres de la nuit allait bientôt envahir la petite ville. Au bout de plus d'une demi-heure à attendre à rien faire, Caroline finit par retomber endormie. Cette fois-ci elle ne refit plus aucun rêves et heureusement, aucun cauchemars. Elle dormit tout simplement, ce qui était aussi bien. Elle pensa beaucoup à la journée du lendemain et à ce qui l'attendait car c'était sûr, ça n'allait pas s'arrêter aussi tôt. Ce serait bien trop facile ! Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre le plan de Mikael, elle se demandait même si il le connaissait lui-même. C'était très illogique, pourquoi dire qu'il veut tuer Klaus alors qu'il n'est probablement même pas au courant que son père est en vie. C'était perdre du temps pour elle...

Caroline se réveilla en sursaut une nouvelle fois. Elle remarqua qu'elle était en train de brûler. Elle plissa les yeux en hurlant, paniquée et aperçut Mikael près de la fenêtre, la bague de jour de Caroline dans la main. Il referma les rideaux d'un coup sec et s'approcha de la jeune Vampire. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres moyens pour la réveiller que de la brûler. Caroline grogna alors que sa peau guérissait. Elle n'aimait pas être réveillée contre son gré comme ça. Cela la mettait de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la journée après.

-''Vous êtes un psychopathe !'' cria t-elle hystériquement en secouant la tête d'un air paniqué. -''Tu verras ce que le psychopathe va te faire, tu vas...'' commença t-il, menaçant avant de se faire couper par Caroline qui n'en pouvait plus.

-''Je sais ! Je vais tellement souffrir que je vais vous supplier de me tuer.'' grogna t-elle d'un air mauvais. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de l'énerver et elle dirait n'importe quoi pour garder sa fierté. Elle avait montré trop de faiblesses à cet horrible sadique et il était temps que ça change.

-''Tu es un vrai rayon de soleil le matin !'' lança t-il, sachant pertinemment que le jeu de mot ne plairait pas du tout à Caroline. Si elle aurait pu, elle l'aurait probablement tué rien qu'avec ses yeux tellement ils lançaient des éclairs. Cela n'était déjà pas drôle de se faire brûler par le soleil dès le réveil alors en plus, si elle devait entendre ce jeu de mot plus que stupide, elle ne le supporterait pas.

-''Fini de rire. Passons aux choses sérieuses.'' dit très sérieusement Mikael en prenant son air le plus froid possible. Caroline avait beau joué à la maligne, elle était quand même terrifiée par l'Originel. Elle le regarda en essayant de paraître complètement détendue mais échoua en beauté. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux et apparemment, elle savait toujours aussi bien mentir qu'avant.

-''Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de te donner une petite leçon de conduite. Tu sembles êtes très mal élevée et tu dois m'obéir. Je vais te faire subir la même chose qu'à Klaus avant, tu vas te prendre tellement de coups que tu vas finir par t'évanouir.'' dit-il devant une Caroline complètement perdue. Elle n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement. Elle était sûre d'avoir parfaitement entendu mais elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il allait lui faire. Elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas réputé pour y aller en douceur. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Klaus était un homme et en plus de ça il était l'hybride Originel immortel. Il devait sûrement moins souffrir que elle allait souffrir. Elle était une fille, ce qui voulait aussi dire que son seuil de résistance à la douleur et aux coups était beaucoup moins élevé que celui de Klaus. En en plus de ça, elle était une toute jeune Vampire. C'était très illégal. Elle se demandait même si Mikael ne l'avait pas confondu avec Klaus.

Mikael s'approcha doucement d'elle alors que Caroline se débattait avec ses liens. Il prit une barre en acier et il commença à la frapper avec. La jeune Vampire avait vraiment, horriblement mal mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il continua et Caroline n'y tenant plus ne put s'empêcher de dire quelque chose. Les larmes et le sang coulaient une nouvelle fois sur tout son corps.

-''VOUS ETES HORRIBLE !'' hurla t-elle, en pleurs. L'Originel avait fait attention à ne pas la frapper aux endroits où elle aurait pu s'évanouir, le but étant de la faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible et voir son niveau de résistance à la douleur. Il arrêta de la frapper pour examiner son état. La jeune Vampire tremblait et pleurait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et il sourit. Il aimait tellement ce sentiment de vengeance, de puissance...Il commençait à arriver à son but. C'est à dire éteindre la lumière en Caroline. Il était plus proche que jamais de la réussite. Quand Klaus verrait son jouet brisé comme ça, il était certain que ça le blesserait.

Lorsqu'il eut examiné son état, il se remit à la frapper en donnant des coups de plus en plus fort. Il n'aurait aucune pitié pour elle. Elle avait admit qu'elle commençait à tomber amoureuse de Klaus. Et toute personne qui appréciait Klaus devait mourir avec lui. Les frères Salvatore, Elena et Bonnie avaient racontés ce qui s'était passé entre Klaus et Caroline et cela l'avait révulsé. Il avait apprit un tas de choses et ça serait encore plus facile pour lui d'en finir avec son fils. Il n'attaquait et ne torturait pas par plaisir, c'était seulement réservé aux gens qui le méritaient. Caroline le méritait, elle avait sympathisé avec l'ennemi et ceci était impardonnable et elle devait souffrir pour ça. Il voyait bien qu'elle jouait un double jeu. Elle faisait croire à tout le monde qu'elle n'avait que des émotions humaines mais en réalité, elle jouait avec le feu et ressemblait à Klaus comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il ne comptait pas la tuer tout de suite, c'est tellement plus drôle de torturer une personne. Il ne savait pas quand il allait prévenir Klaus que son jouet n'avait plus de piles mais il allait le faire bientôt, il en était certain. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un hurlement de la part de Caroline. Il la voyait pâlir à vu d'œil et il s'en réjouissait. Elle n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Il la détestait, elle le détestait.

Caroline avait beau souffrir comme jamais, elle restait la même. Elle savait que Mikael voulait qu'elle perde pied mais elle ne le ferait pas, elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Elle était toujours restée la même et elle le resterait même si pour ça elle devait souffrir le martyr. Ce n'était pas fini, la roue pouvait toujours tourner. Elle en doutait très fortement mais c'était le seul moyen pour elle de tenir le coup.

-''Je sais que vous voulez que je craque mais je ne le ferais pas.'' murmura t-elle à bout de souffle et à bout de force.

-''Tout serait tellement plus facile si tu arrêtais de te battre. Je ne me souviens pas le nombres de fois où je te l'ai déjà dit tellement tu es têtue et que tu n'écoutes pas. Tu devrais vraiment obéir ma chère Caroline.'' murmura t-il dans son oreille en plantant une nouvelle fois un pieux dans le ventre de la jeune Vampire. Elle était presque sûre que les pieux avaient déjà traversés tout son corps tellement il en avait planté.

-''Je ne m'appelle pas Elena. Je me bat jusqu'à temps que je n'ai plus aucun moyens de combattre.'' répliqua Caroline. Elle ne se battait même pas pour survivre, c'était juste pour sauver son image.

-''Chose que j'admire et que je respecte mais chose qui m'agace aussi.'' répondit Mikael. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Klaus aimait cette fille. C'était épatant à quel point elle pouvait résister.

-''Beaucoup de choses vous agace. Est-ce que vous avez déjà aimer quelque chose dans votre vie ?'' demanda Caroline d'une voix faible mais cassante. C'est vrai, il n'aimait pas Klaus, Caroline, les Vampires...Et encore une multitude d'autres choses.

-''Cela ne te regarde pas.'' dit-il d'une voix glacial. Il n'aimait pas l'attitude de la jeune Vampire à son égard, elle était censée le respecter.

-''Vous avez peut-être raison mais ma vie ne vous regarde pas non plus. Alors quand vous me forcez à répondre à vos questions sous la torture, c'est quelque chose que je n'accepte pas. Et pour tout vous dire, je n'en peux plus de me battre alors j'arrête. Je capitule.'' déclara Caroline d'une voix blanche.

-''Très bonne décision.'' dit-il alors qu'il recommençait à la frapper avec sa barre d'acier. Cette fois-ci, Caroline ne résista pas et se laissa faire en crachant du sang. Mikael vit une expression qu'il ne connaissait pas sur le visage de la jeune Vampire et là il comprit qu'il était très proche de la victoire car l'expression sur le visage de Caroline c'était la terreur.

Mais aussi les ténèbres...


	4. Chapter 4 : De continuer (part 2)

Imheartless : Merci beaucoup ! :)

mimi34 : Merci ! Je voulais montrer qu'en fait Elena et les autres n'étaient pas si sympathiques que ça en réalité.

Kobaflo : Merci beaucoup ! ;) J'ai envie de montrer un autre côté de Caroline, enfin je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant !

Justine1006 : Aww merci ! :)

linea : Salut ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, ils sont horribles et c'est ce que je voulais montrer. Merci beaucoup :)

Camille : Merci beaucoup, mais ne t'en fais pas, Caroline va se venger ;)

Douceur : Merci ! En général, j'écris plus des histoires sombres. C'est comme ça on se refait pas !

Odessa : Tu as raison, je suis une sadique *evil laugh* :p Plus sérieusement, j'espère ne pas m'être trompée dans la façon d'écrire les sentiments de Caroline par rapport à tout ça, je commence à douter de moi-même donc j'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçu !

Hlne59 : Merci ;) Et oui, Klaus va bien se venger mais pas de la manière que tout le monde attend !

Klarolinefanalwaysandforever : J'avoue m'être détestée après avoir écrit ce chapitre, j'ai été un peu horrible ! :o En tout cas, merci ;) Bisous !

Hey ! Tout d'abord, merci à tout ceux qui ont lu et poster une review sur cette fiction ! Je suis juste trop contente ! :D Donc, ce chapitre là est plus doux, et je pense que vous allez être heureux ;) Je n'en dis pas plus. C'est également mon dernier chapitre en stock et je n'arrive plus à écrire un seul mot sur cette fiction donc j'espère que l'inspiration va revenir vite. Sinon, il y aura peut-être plusieurs semaines d'attente :/ En tout cas, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de poster une review ;) Bye !

_**Chapitre 4 (part 2) : De continuer.**_

~When the sky turns grey and everything is screaming. I will reach inside, just to find my heart is beating.~ Imagine Dragons, Bleeding out.

Caroline fixa un point invisible alors qu'elle sentait les coups sur son corps la détruire. Mikael avait raison, après toutes ces belles paroles, elle avait fini par craquer. Elle n'arrivait plus à garder espoir, à rester forte...C'était devenu trop dur pour elle. Il n'y avait plus rien en elle. Elle était comme une coquille vide. Elle était blanche de l'extérieur mais noire de l'intérieure. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus de la même façon qu'avant, sa peau d'habitude colorée était devenu pâle. Elle était livide et la seule couleur qui ressortait d'elle était le noir se mélangeant au rouge, le sang. Elle n'avait pas éteint ses émotions, non, c'est juste que la tristesse avait envahit tout son être. Ce n'est pas la colère qui la gérait mais bien le malheur.

La lumière, la noirceur. L'espoir, le désespoir. Le bonheur, le malheur. Tout s'opposait. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire et les larmes étaient la seule raison pour laquelle on savait qu'elle n'était pas morte. Enfin morte extérieurement car elle était morte de l'intérieur. Mikael dut ressentit le vide en la jeune fille car il s'arrêta de la frapper.

-''Tu en as mis du temps avant de te décider à arrêter.'' dit-il d'un air mauvais. Il lâcha la barre d'acier qui tomba dans un bruit sourd et sortit de la salle, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Caroline ne réagissait même plus. Il avait réussi à détruire Caroline Forbes. C'était une belle journée pour lui et une journée sombre pour elle.

Caroline resta immobile, sans aucunes réactions pendant que Mikael descendait les escaliers en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche. Il composa un numéro et la personne au bout du fil décrocha au bout de quelques sonneries. C'était une conversation mouvementée et agitée. Mais finalement, Mikael raccrocha avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Son plan était en train de fonctionner à merveille. Il décida d'aller s'asseoir en face de Caroline. Il arriva dans la salle où la jeune Vampire était prise au piège et s'assit. Caroline ne fit même pas attention à lui et se contenta de fixer le même point qu'avant.

-''Tu es en train de couler ma belle.'' dit-il.

-''Vous avez réussi.'' répliqua t-elle d'une voix vaincue. Elle ne dit rien de plus parce qu'elle avait encore plus peur de Mikael qu'avant maintenant.

-''Oui j'ai réussi.'' dit-il en caressant sa joue. Ce n'était en aucun cas un geste affectueux. C'était juste un geste pour dire qu'il était le maître du jeu et qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il voulait. Il se releva soudainement et se dirigea vers les rideaux qui empêchaient les rayons du soleil de filtrer. Caroline sut ce qu'il allait faire et le supplia du regard.

-''Je vous en supplie, pas ça !'' dit-elle dans un murmure paniqué et effrayé. Et ce fut à ce moment précis que Mikael ouvrit les rideaux et que Caroline brûla à nouveau. Elle hurla alors que sa peau disparaissait une nouvelle fois. Elle était collée contre la chaise et essayait tant bien que mal de ne plus ressentir la douleur. Mikael referma les rideaux pour ne pas qu'elle brûle complètement et attendit quelques secondes qu'elle guérisse. Après ces quelques secondes, il rouvrit les rideaux et il refit le même scénario pendant plusieurs heures. Il continuait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la porte où Caroline se faisait torturer s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser apparaître quelqu'un que Caroline n'aurait jamais cru voir. Mikael ferma immédiatement les rideaux et s'approcha de Caroline à sa vitesse vampirique. Les brûlures de la jeune Vampire commençaient à guérir mais elle s'en fichait car elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la personne en face d'elle.

-''Klaus.'' dit Mikael d'un air froid et haineux. Caroline tremblait de terreur et Klaus lui lança un rapide coup d'œil avant de se tourner vers son père.

-''Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de t'attaquer à elle ? C'est tellement plus facile de s'attaquer aux personnes qui ne peuvent pas se défendre plutôt que de faire face à la personne capable de le faire.'' dit Klaus. On pouvait très bien ressentir la haine de Klaus dans sa voix et ses paroles.

-''Je dois bien t'avouer que c'était très drôle de s'acharner sur elle. Je comprend pourquoi tu as vu quelque chose chez elle, elle est forte moralement et est très têtue. C'est rapidement agaçant mais c'est vraiment épatant. Et pour répondre à ta question, je savais que tu serais trop lâche pour venir si je n'utilisais pas ton petit jouet.'' répondit Mikael qui restait devant Caroline pour ne pas que Klaus s'approche d'elle et puisse l'aider. Caroline écoutait silencieusement la discussion en tremblant et en pleurant toujours.

-''Je ne suis pas venu pour discuter. Mourir une fois ne t'as décidément pas suffit alors tu vas mourir une deuxième fois.'' dit froidement Klaus. Il ne regarda pas Caroline dans les yeux, il ne la regarda pas du tout. Comme si il ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Caroline ferma doucement les yeux, elle n'avait pas envie que Klaus voit qu'elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

-''J'ai envie de discuter justement. C'est malheureux pour ton jouet, elle n'est plus rien du tout maintenant. Regarde là, la lumière qu'elle avait en elle s'est tout simplement en elle. C'est tellement triste.'' dit ironiquement Mikael en faisant semblant d'être touché par l'état de faiblesse de la jeune Vampire.

-''Tu as réussi à la briser.'' comprit-il avec horreur mais Caroline ne le perçut pas.

-''C'était difficile mais finalement, elle a abandonné. Elle a arrêté de se battre et j'ai réussi. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir son jouet autrefois si brillant et plein de vie aussi inutile et pathétique ?'' demanda Mikael avec son fameux sourire victorieux. Klaus ne répondit rien pour le plus grand plaisir de Mikael.

-''Mon but n'est pas de vous tuer. Enfin pas maintenant mais le jour viendra. Pour l'instant, je te laisse profiter de tes instants avec ton bébé Vampire sans vie.'' dit Mikael d'un air mauvais puis il partit à sa vitesse vampirique. A l'instant où Mikael fut partit, Klaus s'approcha de Caroline. Il caressa doucement sa joue dans un geste apaisant. La jeune Vampire ouvrit ses yeux, c'était des yeux tristes et remplis larmes. Klaus fut choqué, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Caroline d'avant. Il remarqua ensuite que Caroline était attachée et il défit ses liens. Ils étaient serrés au maximum et il en déduit que son bébé Vampire devait avoir très mal en raison des traces rouges sur ses poignets et ses chevilles. Lorsqu'il eut fini de la détacher, il prit Caroline dans ses bras, il la porta doucement sans lui faire mal jusqu'à sa voiture.

-''Tout va bien se passer, je te le promet.'' murmura t-il doucement et sincèrement dans l'oreille de la jeune Vampire. Elle se laissa porter sans rien dire en s'accrochant à l'Originel qui ne l'avait jamais vu aussi faible même lorsqu'il l'avait mordu un jour. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la voiture de l'hybride et Klaus déposa Caroline dans le siège passager à côté de celui du conducteur qui n'était autre que lui-même. Il roula doucement et regarda l'état de Caroline. Elle avait le teint pâle et avait du sang partout sur elle. Il y avait du sang non-séché, ce qui signifiait que Mikael l'avait beaucoup torturé dans la journée. Il avait aussi cette sensation qu'elle ne serait plus jamais heureuse à nouveau. Mais Caroline avait beau être différente maintenant, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Il se battrait coûte que coûte pour la faire revenir.

-''Je pensais que tu allais me laisser mourir là-bas.'' dit faiblement Caroline en regardant Klaus. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il la prendrait avec lui.

-''Comment as-tu pu pensé que je te laisserais tomber ?'' demanda Klaus qui ne comprenait pas. Jamais il n'avait laissé Caroline se débrouiller seule dans le grand bain. A moins que Mikael avait fourré des choses dans la tête de son bébé Vampire...

-''Je ne suis rien.'' répondit Caroline en répétant les même mots que Mikael avait utilisé pour la qualifier. Elle sentit tout à coup une vive douleur et elle commença à recracher du sang. Klaus stoppa aussitôt la voiture et sortit de la voiture pour aider Caroline de l'autre côté. Il prit quelques mouchoirs et essuya les lèvres de Caroline tachées de sang. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de retrouver un peu de force alors il mordit son poignet rapidement. Il leva légèrement Caroline et s'assit à son tour sur le siège. Il tendit son poignet à la jeune Vampire qui hésita un peu avant de boire le sang qui coulait. Elle le fit finalement en voyant le regard encourageant de Klaus. Elle ressentit immédiatement une sensation de bien-être. Le sang de Klaus était parfait. Elle pouvait sentir le corps de l'hybride contre le sien et cette proximité lui faisait se sentir en sécurité. Comme si rien ne pouvait plus lui arriver maintenant qu'il était là. Elle se détendit légèrement et se cala dans les bras de l'Originel qui lui caressait doucement le cheveux. Lui aussi se sentait bien près d'elle. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il lui avait promis de ne jamais revenir à Mystic Falls et son bébé Vampire lui avait manqué. Caroline lâcha le poignet de Klaus et s'endormit dans ses bras. Il continua de rester là pour l'apaiser. Il se sentait terriblement coupable de ce qu'avait du subir Caroline par sa faute. Si Mikael s'en était pris à elle c'était parce qu'il l'aimait et que la seule chose qui lui importait était la sécurité de la jeune Vampire. Il savait que Caroline avait vraiment du souffrir pour être aussi atteinte. Il avait du être horrible avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir que quelqu'un fasse du mal à son bébé Vampire et il allait se venger de Mikael.

Klaus posa finalement doucement Caroline et il reprit la route tout en gardant un œil sur elle. Ils avaient vécu quelque chose de très fort la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus et Klaus n'était pas prêt à l'oublier. Cette fois-ci, il ne laisserait plus Caroline partir. Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être loin d'elle.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard au manoir de Klaus. Il reprit Caroline dans ses bras et entra. Cela lui faisait du bien de revoir le manoir qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis si longtemps ! Il monta à l'étage et déposa Caroline dans une des chambres en s'installant près d'elle. La jeune Vampire dormait paisiblement et il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait subit, elle méritait un peu de paix. Il resta là pendant plusieurs heures, simplement en train de l'observer. Il l'admirait.

Lorsque Caroline se réveilla, Klaus était descendu. La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit tout doucement et se demanda où elle était. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'être venue ici. Elle se souvenait de tout, la torture de Mikael, l'arrivée de Klaus...Ce dont elle n'était toujours pas sûre, c'était les sentiments de Klaus. Elle avait pratiquement admit ouvertement qu'elle aimait Klaus à son psychopathe de père et elle espérait qu'elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions quant à lui. La jeune Vampire se leva du lit et descendit. Elle avait reconnut les pas de Klaus en bas et était sûre d'être chez lui. Elle avait la ferme intention de lui demander ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de souffrir davantage. Elle descendit en faisant bien attention à ne pas tomber dans les escaliers. Elle était encore très faible et elle aurait pu tomber à n'importe quel moment. Tout à coup, elle sentit la force l'abandonner et elle s'écroula dans les escaliers. Au moment où elle pensait qu'elle allait tomber, elle sentit des bras l'enveloppaient, amortissant sa chute. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Klaus. C'était lui qui l'avait rattrapé.

-''Beau réflexe.'' dit-elle naturellement. Klaus sourit devant l'air surpris de Caroline qui ne s'était pas attendue à ne pas tomber.

-''C'est l'habitude. Tu verras quand tu seras un vieux Vampire comme moi.'' répondit-il. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de penser que lorsqu'elle aurait 1000 ans, il en aurait 2000 !

-''Pour l'instant, j'essaye déjà de survivre.'' dit-elle dans un murmure encore faible.

-''A ce propos, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai essayé de te protéger de Mikael, j'ai tout fait qu'il ne découvre pas ton existence mais j'ai échoué donc...'' commença Klaus.

-''Ce n'était pas de ta faute, c'était de la faute à mes ''amis''. Le coupa Caroline d'une voix déterminée. Si ses sois disant amis ne l'avaient pas trahis, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Klaus regarda Caroline avec un air d'incompréhension. Il ne savait pas encore tout sur le sujet.

-''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'' demanda t-il d'un air inquiet et confus. Il voulait une explication et il l'aurait.

-''Je...'' dit Caroline en pâlissant. Elle n'avait pas envie d'expliquer à Klaus comment ses amis l'avaient jetés entre les mains de l'Originel. Et elle avait peur qu'après ça il la trouve faible et naïve.

-''Caroline, tu peux tout me dire.'' l'encouragea Klaus d'un ton apaisant. Il se doutait que la jeune Vampire avait passé des moments difficiles mais il ne la laissera pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas dit la vérité, car elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il en était certain. Il s'était rapproché de Caroline et il voulait qu'elle lui fasse confiance.

-''La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, les autres l'ont découvert et pour ça, ils me détestent et ils ont – Ils ont...'' commença Caroline avant de fondre en larmes. Klaus prit la jeune Vampire dans ses bras, elle semblait avoir besoin de réconfort. Il la serra dans ses bras et cela apaisa la jeune fille qui s'était faite torturée pendant plusieurs jours.

-''Dis-moi qu'ils ne t'ont pas donné à Mikael.'' dit Klaus en regardant la jeune Vampire droit dans les yeux d'un air énervé. En voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il comprit que c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il hocha la tête d'un air choqué et il vit que la jeune Vampire était terrifiée.

-''Je ne laisserais plus rien t'arriver.'' dit-il pour tenter de la rassurer. Son bébé Vampire était l'exact opposé d'elle-même, elle avait peur et et elle avait cette noirceur en elle, comme si la lumière ne reviendrait plus jamais. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi choquée. Il décida de l'aider à nettoyer son corps tâché de sang. Il la prit doucement par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à une salle de bain. Caroline se laissa faire sans rien dire, ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre. Il prit un gant qu'il mouilla avec de l'eau et commença à nettoyer le visage de la jeune Vampire. Le gant fut rapidement complètement rouge. Il lui passa quelques vêtements qui appartenaient à sa sœur Rebekah et la laissa s'habiller. Caroline devait bien admettre que l'Originel ne semblait pas la laisser tomber. Elle avait pensé, ou plutôt Mikael lui avait fait penser, que Klaus n'en aurait plus rien à faire d'elle étant donné qu'elle n'avait l'air de rien d'autre qu'une misérable mais cela n'avait pas stoppé l'hybride qui était resté avec elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser et elle détestait ce sentiment.

Caroline sortit de la salle de bain lorsqu'elle eut fini de se préparer. Les vêtements de Rebekah lui allait très bien, ni trop grand ni trop petit. C'était parfait. Klaus l'attendait. Il n'avait pas envie de brusquer la jeune Vampire alors il était bien décidé à attendre qu'elle se sente mieux pour parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il avait tout fait pour que Caroline vive en sécurité sans se soucier des nombreux ennemis de l'Originel mais voilà que les personnes qui la trahissait était en fait les amis de son bébé Vampire. Il était bien décidé à se venger d'eux. Il la regarda s'approcher de lui doucement et il lui prit la main. Il savait qu'il allait devoir être très patient pour réussir à tirer quelque chose de Caroline mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Pour elle, il ferait n'importe quoi. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il comprit qu'elle commençait à avoir confiance en lui. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que Mikael avait raconté sur ses sentiments pour elle mais il était certain qu'il lui avait raconté un tissu de mensonges.

-''Est-ce que tu vas m'abandonner ?'' demanda tout à coup Caroline très clairement. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle avait besoin d'avoir une raison pour s'accrocher, d'avoir une bouée de sauvetage qui ne coulerait pas. Elle devait être sûre que le bateau sur lequel elle montait n'allait pas couler parce qu'elle n'y survivrait pas, elle en était certaine. Elle commençait à vraiment s'attacher à Klaus et ses anciennes relations, Tyler, Matt...s'étaient tous très mal terminées et elle ne voulait pas revivre la même chose.

-''Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu vas faire comme tous les autres. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu es sincère. J'ai besoin de connaître ces réponses parce que sinon je vais m'enfoncer et je ne serais plus jamais la même. Je me suis déjà perdue et j'essaye toujours de me retrouver en recollant les morceaux de mon cœur brisé et j'ai besoin d'aide pour le faire. J'ai peur que tu ne sois pas sincère, que tu mentes comme tout les autres. Tout ce que veux c'est être heureuse. Et je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent dire mais je ne veux pas couler encore plus. Alors tu dois me promettre que tu es sincère parce que je commence à avoir des sentiments pour toi et je ne veux pas souffrir. '' cria Caroline, des larmes dans les yeux.

-''Je t'aime Caroline et c'est avec toi que je veux passer le restant de mes jours, je veux passer l'éternité à côté de toi. A rire avec toi, à me disputer avec toi sur de stupides choses. Je veux te prendre dans mes bras et dire à tout le monde qu'on est ensembles. Je sais que tu as peur mais à deux, on réussira à être heureux. Je ne sais pas si je te mérite mais ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je me fiche d'être le roi tant que je suis avec toi. Je suis plus que sincère quand je te dis que je t'aime et que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Je ne sais pas ce que Mikael t'a raconté mais tout est faux !'' répondit Klaus. Caroline était sûre d'elle à ce moment là, elle était sûre qu'il lui disait la vérité. Il ne lui avait jamais menti et il ne la détruirait pas comme ça. Jamais il ne la blesserait de la sorte.

-''D'accord, d'accord.'' dit Caroline en hochant la tête d'un air ému. Elle n'était pas encore prête à commencer une nouvelle relation amoureuse, c'était encore un peu tôt pour elle mais maintenant, elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Klaus et c'était la seule chose qu'elle voulait savoir.

-''Je te laisserait le temps qu'il te faudra.'' dit Klaus qui avait très bien comprit ce que pensait Caroline. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui parler, il la comprenait rien qu'à son regard. C'était naturel. Jamais il ne pourrait la blesser, verbalement comme physiquement. Et il n'avait pas peur de Mikael, il allait la venger...

-''Je n'aurais jamais penser que les autres m'auraient trahis de la sorte. Je savais qu'ils étaient en colère et, honnêtement je ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais de là à me donner à Mikael comme un bout de viande. C'est vraiment très exagéré.'' dit Caroline. Klaus comprenait qu'après la tristesse qui la rongeait, la colère essayait de prendre le dessus. Il ne pouvait que la comprendre, elle qui avait tout fait pour ses amis. Elle s'était même presque faite tuée pour les sauver et voilà qu'ils la donnaient en pâture à la pire personne au monde d'après lui. C'était un acte lâche et égoïste que Klaus ne comprenait pas. Caroline avait le droit de vivre sa vie comme elle le voulait. Si elle avait envie de ''fraterniser avec l'ennemi'', c'était son problème et ils n'avaient rien à dire.

Mais Klaus était plus ou moins heureux. Il avait réussi à gagner la confiance de son bébé Vampire. Malgré les récents événements horribles, ça n'était pas une journée de perdue...


	5. Chapter 5 : Torture éveillée

_**Hello tout le monde ! Devinez quoi, j'ai retrouvé mon inspiration perdu ! :D Bon évidemment je ne sais pas si ça va durer mais j'ai réussi à écrire un chapitre dont je suis plus ou moins fière. Donc, c'est un chapitre plus ''sage'', je ne vais pas faire ma sadique tout le temps. J'ai été surprise de voir que tout nombreux sont ceux qui aiment cette fiction, je m'y attendais vraiment pas ! Ce chapitre c'est du 100 % Klaroline, j'espère que vous allez aimer :3 Bon bref, n'oubliez pas de poster une review. Bye et bonne lecture ! ;)**_

_**mimi34 : Oh que oui elle va se venger ! ;)**_

_**Odessa : J'ai pas pris d'herbes mais j'ai tout de même retrouver l'inspiration haha ! En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements :)**_

_**Douceur : Merci beaucoup ! :) Oui ça va être terrible ! **_

_**Guest : Oh merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'entendre ça ! :)**_

_**Kobaflo : Merci beaucoup et oui, il va se venger ;)**_

_**klarolinefanalwaysandforever : Haha, oui enfin :') Mais je suis une vraie sadique alors j'allais pas le faire venir tout de suite, hein faut me comprendre c'est pas facile d'être comme moi :p En tout cas merci beaucoup ! :D**_

_**Hlne59 : Oh merci beaucoup ! ;)**_

_**Graciel : Tu verras, ils vont se venger tous les deux ;) En fait, j'ai joué sur le fait que Klaus était vraiment choqué, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'a rien fait. Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! :)**_

_**imheartless : Merci ! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 5 : Torture éveillée<strong>_

**~I may cry ruinin' my makeup, wash away all the things you've taken. And I don't care if I don't look pretty, big girls cry when their hearts are breaking.~ Sia, Big Girls cry.**

-''Caroline ! Caroline, mon ange ! Réveille toi !'' ordonna Klaus en prenant la jeune Vampire par les épaules. Elle criait et bougeait dans tous les sens sans qu'il ne puisse la calmer. Elle était en sueur et Klaus commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de bataille et de hurlement de la part de la jeune fille, elle se réveilla enfin, le souffle court. Elle avait des yeux paniqués et respirait beaucoup trop rapidement. Elle se tourna vers l'originel d'un air confus.

-''Qu'est-ce – je...'' commença t-elle en hésitant à parler. Tous les souvenirs de la veille et de l'avant veille et des autres jours où Mikael l'avait torturé lui revenaient en mémoire et elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Klaus mit une main sur son épaule.

-''Tu as fait un cauchemar.'' expliqua t-il doucement. Tout à coup, Caroline se mit à pleurer et il la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Il la serra très fort contre lui et ceci calma légèrement la jeune Vampire qui essaya de reprendre son calme. Elle releva des yeux remplis de larmes vers lui. Elle avait vécu un vrai Enfer pendant plusieurs jours et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait s'en remettre un jour. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Bien sûr, Klaus était là et elle savait qu'il la protégerait mais une part de son esprit n'était pas très certain. Elle avait vécu quelque chose de traumatisant et elle n'était pas prête à l'oublier. Mikael l'avait torturé en la regardant dans les yeux pendant des jours entiers sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais lui laisser un peu de répit. Il était horrible, terrifiant. C'était le pire monstre sur Terre. Caroline ne pouvait pas se calmer, pas maintenant. Comment le pourrait-elle ? La jeune fille posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Klaus, elle avait besoin de réconfort, de se sentir mieux pendant un instant mais ça ne marchait pas. Elle ne se sentait absolument pas mieux, la douleur était partout en elle, comme si elle ne la quitterait jamais. Elle avait des blessures sur tout son corps et ça ne guérissait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-''Je le déteste.'' dit-elle, inconsolable. ''Je _les _déteste.'' corrigea t-elle une seconde plus tard en parlant de ceux qu'elle croyait être ses amis. Elle ne pourrait jamais leur pardonner, jamais elle n'oublierait ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Jamais.

-''Je sais Caroline, je sais.'' répondit-il en la serrant toujours très fort contre lui. Il n'acceptait pas de la voir ainsi, et il se vengerait de Mikael comme du scooby gang. Ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir comme ça.

-''Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et il m'a torturé pendant des heures sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais ressentir le moindre regret. Comme si il était carrément indifférent à ce que je pouvais ressentir.'' expliqua t-elle alors que Klaus l'écoutait attentivement tout en lui caressant doucement et tendrement ses cheveux.

-''Je vais te venger, ne t'en fais pas. Il ne s'en sortira pas ainsi.'' promit Klaus. Caroline ferma ses yeux quelques instants puis les rouvrit pour les plonger dans ceux de l'originel. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il vit qu'elle était plus que terrifiée. Il prit son visage en coupe et ne détourna pas les yeux une seule seconde. ''Je te promet que tout va bien se passer.'' dit-il et Caroline hocha lentement la tête avec un air un peu plus rassuré. Elle avait confiance en lui et elle savait, au plus profond d'elle, qui ne laisserait plus rien lui arriver.

-''Au début, j'ai voulu me battre et puis j'ai arrêté. Si tu savais comment je m'en veux ! Je lui ai montré toutes mes faiblesses, je l'ai laissé trouvé ce qui me détruirait et il a réussi.'' dit-elle d'une toute petite voix en détournant le regard pour fixer un point imaginaire au fond de la chambre. Si seulement elle avait essayé de se battre un peu plus, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé ce qui lui permettait d'éteindre la lumière en elle. Si seulement...

-''Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas gagner contre lui ; Mikael gagne toujours.'' dit-il et Caroline sut qu'il ne disait pas ça comme ça, que lui aussi avait eut affaire à la monstruosité de Mikael. En ce jour, il était la seule personne qui pouvait réellement la comprendre et elle était soulagée qu'il soit là auprès d'elle car elle n'aurait pas su comment gérer tout ça si elle s'était retrouvée seule au milieu de cet Enfer. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait survécu, elle aurait préférer mettre fin à sa vie plutôt que de vivre seule avec ce poids terrible.

-''Merci.'' dit soudainement Caroline. Klaus ne répondit rien mais la serra encore plus fort contre lui.

Au bout d'une heure, Caroline finit par s'endormir dans les bras réconfortants de l'hybride. Il la tenait contre lui en caressant ses cheveux de manière à lui montrer qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas et ça semblait marché car la jeune Vampire se reposait paisiblement dans ses bras. Il comptait bien être présent pour elle, le temps qu'elle voudrait. Il était prêt à subir ses colères, à l'aider à vaincre à ses peurs, la rassurer, lui faire dépasser ses limites, il était prêt à tout pour revoir son sourire si pur et si innocent...Il était simplement prêt à tout pour elle.

Mais il voulait également tuer Mikael.

Il n'abandonnerait jamais cette idée, il était temps pour lui d'en finir avec la vie de son ''père''...

Quelques heures plus tard, Caroline se réveilla. Elle vit avec stupéfaction qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de Klaus et qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé seule une seule fois. Il semblait endormi et elle hésita à le réveiller ou non. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le réveiller mais en même temps elle n'avait pas envie d'être éveillée sans que personne ne soit réveillé comme elle. Elle avait peur, elle devait bien l'avouer.

Finalement, elle ferma ses yeux pendant quelques minutes et l'hybride finit par se réveiller. Il sentit tout de suite qu'elle était déjà réveillée car son cœur battait plus rapidement et sa respiration était plus irrégulière. En réalité, il le savait tout de suite lorsque quelqu'un était réveillé ou non.

-''Caroline ?'' interrogea t-il doucement alors que la jeune Vampire sursautait et ouvrait les yeux, un peu paniquée. Elle fut aussitôt rassurée en voyant que ce n'était Klaus et soupira d'un air soulagé. ''Excuse-moi !'' dit-il en voyant à quel point il lui avait fait peur. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la faire sursauter ainsi.

-''Oh non c'est rien, c'est vraiment rien !'' le rassura t-elle en voyant bien qu'il était inquiet pour elle. ''C'est juste moi qui – Enfin je suis un peu vite paniquée.'' hésita t-elle en tentant un petit sourire mais elle échoua et Klaus lui caressa sa joue doucement. Il savait qu'elle essayait de remettre sa couverture en disant que tout allait bien mais cette fois, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait et il n'allait pas croire ses mensonges.

-''Caroline, tu n'as pas à me mentir, je sais ce que tu ressens.'' soupira t-il. Caroline savait qu'il savait mais elle avait voulu tout de même tenter. En fait, dire que tout allait bien était devenu une habitude pour elle au fil du temps. Il fallait rassurer la pauvre Elena qui s'inquiétait de ses amis et blah blah blah...

-''Tu aurais une poche de sang ?'' demanda t-elle pour essayer vainement de changer de sujet. Elle n'avait vraiment plus envie de parler de Mikael et de ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était vraiment trop pour elle en tout cas pour aujourd'hui.

Klaus comprit où elle voulait en venir alors il se leva, prenant le bras de Caroline pour l'aider à se relever également par la même occasion, et il descendit. La jeune Vampire était soulagée qu'il ne pose plus de questions. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était affamée. Elle ne s'était pas nourrie depuis des jours et même si Klaus lui avait donné son sang deux jours auparavant, ce n'était vraiment pas assez.

L'hybride donna une poche de sang à Caroline qui le remercia et elle commença à la siroter d'un air absent. Elle remarqua qu'il l'observait et ceci la fit rougir, bien que techniquement impossible. Elle aurait préférer qu'il regarde ailleurs parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le goût fantastique du sang qui entrait en contact avec ses lèvres. Elle devait bien avouer ne pas être indifférente à Klaus et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il la blesse au plus profond d'elle-même et qu'elle ne puisse jamais s'en sortir. Elle préférait être prudente...

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune Vampire se releva tellement soudainement que Klaus en eut le vertige. Il fronça les sourcils alors que Caroline inspirait profondément.

-''Est-ce que je pourrais prendre une douche ?'' demanda t-elle.

-''Bien sûr, vas-y !'' accepta t-il en désignant la salle à côté. Elle le remercia avec un mince, un très mince sourire, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle savait que prendre une douche lui ferait du bien, elle se sentirait déjà mieux.

Comme prévu, la chaleur de l'eau sur son corps lui fit un bien fou, c'était réconfortant pour elle. Elle resta au moins 10 minutes dans la douche en essayant de ne plus penser à la douleur qui continuait de la brûler de l'intérieur. Mikael n'y était pas allé de main morte et elle n'était qu'une jeune Vampire, elle n'avait pas la capacité de guérir aussi rapidement que Klaus aurait pu. Elle avait été trop blessée pour guérir en seulement deux jours, elle savait que ça viendrait mais quand ?

Au bout de 10 minutes, elle sortit enfin de la douche et sécha ses longs cheveux blonds d'un air absent. Elle s'habilla avec quelques vêtements de Rebekah que Klaus lui avait donné et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle s'approcha de l'originel et s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine en baillant. Klaus pouvait voir qu'elle était encore très fatiguée, et il savait que même si elle avait dormi cette nuit elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait rattraper ces nuits de souffrance. Il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas du dormir beaucoup avec Mikael autour d'elle et qu'elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal à retrouver un sommeil paisible de toute façon.

-''Caroline, je sais que tu ne veux plus en parler pour l'instant et je te comprend, mais...est-ce que tu sais si Mikael t'a dit quelque chose à propos de ce qui pourrait nous faire ?'' demanda t-il, un peu hésitant, alors que Caroline pâlissait à vue d'œil. Elle réfléchit quelques instants mais elle ne se souvenait pas que Mikael ait mentionné quoique ce soit sur ce qui pourrait leur faire. Franchement, sa mémoire ne voulait rien lui dire.

-''D'après mes souvenirs, il n'a rien dit.'' répondit-elle avec une toute petite voix encore. Elle n'allait pas inventer quelque chose de toute façon.

-''Tu en es sûre et certaine ?'' insista t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il se détestait pour infliger ça à Caroline mais il devait savoir, pour avoir une chance de la protéger.

-''J'en suis certaine.'' répondit-elle sur un ton vraiment sincère qui convainquit Klaus qui ne lui posa plus de questions. ''Pourquoi te déteste t-il autant ?'' demanda la jeune Vampire avec un air un peu hésitant. En réalité, elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit de lui poser cette question, ça ne le regardait peut-être pas et elle commençait vraiment à regretter de l'avoir fait car il soupira.

-''Il n'est pas mon père, ma mère l'a trompé avec un autre et il ne l'a jamais accepté, il ne _m'a_ jamais accepté.'' expliqua t-il alors que Caroline hochait la tête en baissant les yeux, une larme dans l'œil. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un père pouvait détester son enfant à un tel point, même si il n'était pas le père biologique de Klaus, il était toujours son père, celui qui avait du l'éduquer. Pour elle, c'était inconcevable qu'on puisse faire une telle chose...Enfin ceci ne l'étonnait plus vraiment, étant donné comment son propre père avait réagi lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était un Vampire.

-''Nos relations avec nos pères sont vraiment compliqués.'' soupira t-elle en repensant à la façon dont son père l'avait torturé quelques années plus tôt. Pourquoi tout le monde s'en prenait à elle, qu'avait-elle de si spéciale pour qu'ils décident tous que son existence n'avait aucun intérêt ? Elle n'en savait rien et tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que ça ne l'aidait pas à retrouver confiance en elle.

-''Il t'aimait – ton père – même si il avait une façon étrange de te le montrer, il t'aimait vraiment.'' dit Klaus avec un air sûr de lui. Caroline fit une moue incertaine et posa sa tête contre le torse de l'hybride. Peut-être avait-il raison après tout. Le fait que Klaus veuille toujours la protéger après tout ce qu'elle et ses ''amis'' avaient tenté contre lui surprenait vraiment Caroline. Et maintenant elle savait qu'il était plus que sincère lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait car dans le cas contraire, il ne se serait pas accroché à elle ainsi. Il l'aurait abandonné en riant à son nez. Mais non, il ne l'avait pas fait, et il avait continué de l'attendre patiemment. Caroline se trouvait stupide et naïve, elle aurait du accepter ses sentiments plus tôt, elle aurait du faire face à la réalité plutôt que de la fuir. Maintenant elle était blessée, vulnérable, trahie, détruite...tout ça parce qu'un jour elle avait fait le mauvais choix. Dans quel contexte ceci aurait pu être juste ? Elle payait simplement chaque mauvais choix qu'elle avait pu faire dans sa vie entière, peut-être le méritait-elle.

-''Mon père m'aimait peut-être, sûrement mais je pense que tu es la seule personne qui est vraiment sincère avec moi. J'aime ma mère et je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi mais elle aussi ne m'acceptait pas au début alors que toi – toi tu es le seul qui m'a accepté comme je suis dès que tu m'as vu. Et j'ai beau avoir peur, je sais que je peux te faire confiance alors merci pour ça parce que sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais.'' dit-elle d'une traite sans s'arrêter pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle avait besoin de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur car c'était tout ce qui lui restait maintenant. L'expression de Klaus changea lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle avait confiance en lui, il voyait très bien qu'elle ne disait pas ça sur un coup de tête et il devait être sûr de quelque chose.

-''Caroline, j'ai besoin que tu me suives.'' dit-il sur un ton un peu hésitant. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et se releva un peu pour voir l'hybride entièrement. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il l'en empêcha. ''Si tu me fais confiance, suis moi sans poser de questions.'' continua t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Caroline qui hésita pendant un instant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle avait confiance en lui et elle le pensait vraiment mais le suivre où ?

Finalement, Caroline laissa sa réticence sans aller avec un peu de mal et accepta la proposition de Klaus. L'hybride lui prit la main sans se soucier de poser la question de savoir si il pouvait à Caroline, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas refuser de toute façon. Il savait qu'il allait vraiment avoir beaucoup de mal à rassurer la jeune fille sur ses intentions mais il devait le faire, _pour elle_.

-''Je vais bien te suivre mais où va t-on ?'' demanda t-elle avec une mine décomposée alors que Klaus ouvrait la porte d'entrée de son manoir, laissant rentrer le soleil à l'intérieur. Caroline fut un peu éblouie et elle ferma les yeux, paniquée. Elle se mit à avoir beaucoup de mal à respirer, elle n'y arrivait pas tout simplement et son cœur battait à une vitesse incroyable. Elle était pâle, en sueur et elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Elle rentra dans le manoir à sa vitesse Vampirique en se tenant le corps pour se protéger. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et elle tremblait maintenant comme jamais. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, tout ce qu'elle avait en tête c'était cette pensée obsédante qui la hantait : il fallait qu'elle résiste aux rayons du soleil. Sa vie dépendait entièrement de cette pensée, elle n'avait pas le droit de penser à autre chose, de se détendre ou d'arrêter de se battre.

Alors qu'elle était toujours tremblante et en pleurs dans un coin du manoir, Caroline sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Elle sentit des bras l'enveloppaient et avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle réussit à se détendre un peu. La pression dans son corps se relâcha un peu et elle se laissa bercer dans les bras de Klaus qui le tenait contre lui pour la rassurer.

-''Je devais le faire Caroline, tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir sinon. Les rayons du soleil ne te brûleront plus maintenant, tout ça c'est fini. Mikael ne peut plus te torturer.'' dit pour la rassurer. Caroline releva lentement la tête et dans un effort surhumain, dévoila son bras. L'hybride vit avec horreur qu'il était complètement brûlé, elle avait des traces rouges partout sur elle.

-''Je peux pas, c'est trop dur !'' répondit-elle en étouffant un sanglot dans le tee-shirt de Klaus.

-''Tu peux le faire Caroline, tu es forte et tout ce qu'il t'a fait ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre ta vie. Ce ne sont que des rayons de soleil, d'accord ?'' dit-il doucement. Caroline soupira et ferma les yeux. ''On va s'entraîner tous les deux et tu iras mieux. Et lorsque tu seras prête, on ira se venger de lui.'' continua t-il en serrant contre lui une Caroline encore tremblante. Il sécha tendrement ses larmes et l'aida à se relever. Il avait pris soin de bien refermer les rideaux pour ne pas que la jeune Vampire refasse une crise d'angoisse, il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, elle qui avait toujours été si forte...Il l'emmena dans le salon et ils s'installèrent dans un des nombreux fauteuils pour être plus à l'aise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille s'endormit contre Klaus qui lui caressait les cheveux sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle semblait encore exténuée et l'hybride savait que l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressenti quelques minutes auparavant n'avait vraiment pas arrangé les choses. Il s'en voulait tellement de lui avoir fait subir ça mais pourtant, il n'avait pas eu le choix si il voulait qu'elle ait une chance de s'en sortir, elle devait affronter ses problèmes pour les combattre, voir en face les rayons du soleil en faisait parti. L'originel soupira tout en continuant de caresser les cheveux de Caroline. Il attendait de la revoir depuis tellement de temps, ce n'était pas de cette manière là dont il voulait qu'elle ait confiance en lui. Il avait voulu qu'elle le rejoigne à la Nouvelle-Orléans d'elle-même mais il devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais été prête pour le faire. Il l'avait toujours vu comme une jeune femme forte et courageuse qui n'avait pas peur de se lancer dans quelque chose mais maintenant, il voyait qu'une partie d'elle avait peur. Elle n'avait pas confiance en elle et si elle avait nié ses sentiments pour lui, ce n'était pas pour rien, c'était parce qu'elle avait trop peur d'être blessée ensuite si jamais elle laissait ses sentiments la guider. Il la connaissait depuis seulement quelques années mais pourtant, il savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, chaque peur, chaque souffrance...Absolument tout. Caroline était différente des autres filles qu'il avait connu, elle était plus sombre et pourtant plus lumineuse. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle incarnait la lumière comme les ténèbres et c'est ce qui lui plaisait chez elle, il y avait cet équilibre qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'humain avec ses sentiments, ses peurs et ses rêves. Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais été.

Il avaient beau être l'exact opposé d'elle, il l'aimait et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, vos avis ? :D<strong>


End file.
